User talk:Bluestar11796
Welcome! Hey Bluestar. Welcome to the wiki. I know you've been here for a while, but I just wanted to say hi and that I accept both signature and charart requests. I'm also here to answer all the questions I can. Wildheart[[User Talk:Wildheart7| In mourning for Duckling, my phone.]] 00:29, April 13, 2011 (UTC) Excuse me, Bluestar. i'm Spottedstar42, and it's against the rules to have more than one picture on your userpage. you must pick one, and delete the others. Sorry, Spottedstar 42 The Black and White Furred Cat Whom Saved PantherClan:) 18:59, April 16, 2011 (UTC) Hiya Bluestar, I like Bluestar too, she was a really nice cat and it was a shame when she died, I guess she must have been one of the greatest ThunderClan leaders in the whole of the Warriors series. I notice you like Firestar too! I LOVE Firestar, though I think its thouroughly unfair that the Fourth apprentice series seems to be heavily hinting towards his death. :( I hope he visits the other cats like Bluestar does. Hey, have you ever wondered what happens when Firestar and Sandstorm go to StarClan and there's Spottedleaf about? If you ever thought Firestar had enough on his plate down on earth I'll bet he'll have even more problems up in StarClan!!! Better go now, I check my Talk Page regularly so I'll reply to messages fairly quick. Icey 18:12, April 19, 2011 (UTC) Images I wish to inform you that I've deleted your images you've recently uploaded. They violate the Policy:Image Use. 17:38, April 20, 2011 (UTC) A little piccie Hiya! I found this website called Create a Warrior Cat, and it is basically like a dress up game, so I made one of Bluestar for you! (Okay, so the markings are kinda wierd but I thought they looked pretty) I'm afraid I couldn't trim the white bits off, for some reason it would'nt do it however hard I tried! Hope you like it anyway. By the way, if you want to make more, go to www.surfnetkids.com/games/create_a_warrior_cat.htm or if you still can't find it, type 'Create A Warrior Cat' into a search engine. Hope you enjoy it! Icey 15:08, June 20, 2011 (UTC) Just dropping by to say hi!!! Friends?? 21:19, June 23, 2011 (UTC) Ok! freinds. Bluestar11796 22:02, June 23, 2011 (UTC) Re: I'd love to be friends! Mind if I ask where in Colorado you live? I live in Denver. 21:34, June 29, 2011 (UTC) Oh the suburbs! Hmm...then what school do you go to? 21:41, June 29, 2011 (UTC) Cool! I finished middle school too, and now I'm going to go to Lakewood High School. 21:50, June 29, 2011 (UTC) I like the stripey kitty!!!! I like the other stuff on your profile too, I keep meaning to put more stuff on my profile, it looks a bit higgeldy-piggeldy in places. By the way, do you have any idea of what's happened to the homepage of WWiki? Oh and just to let you know, I have joined Watership Down wiki (though I don't go on it that much) and British Wildlife wiki! Icey 12:06, July 5, 2011 (UTC) oh hey!!! you put a piccie on my gallery! thanks! its odd though, because i got a message from some person saying my gallery was deleted bcos i was only allowed one image on my profile page, and now its back. weird.... Icey 12:09, July 5, 2011 (UTC) Charart hi, just so you know, i can make charart, and, even though im not the greatest, i am able to alter them into just about any animal, not just cats. so, a little information about it: Hooved herbavores and pachyderms are hard, as well as reptiles, birds, amphibians, invertabrets, dogs with floppy or semi-erect (percked) ears, and made-up animals that have multiple (EX) heads, or have the body of one animal and the head of another (Werwolves are fine in their wolf form). the esiest are cat relitives, like tigers, lionesses (male lions are harder, with the mane), and leopards. and, i can do certain extinct animals, just not dinosaurs. here are things you will need to fill out: Animal: Conservation status (Optional, usually for the extinct animals): Color (Can be different from the usual color, ex. a tiger doesn't have to be orange with black stripes, it can be any color you want): Gender: Rank: Scars: Pelt Length (Long or short, actual cat only) Patterns (Spots, stripes, ect.): Eye Color (i can do one eye one color and the other one another color, even one eye 2 colors): Other: soooooooooo, go. Bluestar11796 18:49, July 7, 2011 (UTC) Charart Just some advice, from now on when you upload a new version of one of your chararts, just go to the bottom of the image page and click on 'upload new version of this file' instead of putting it up as a completely separate image. Less clutter on the image page that way. 16:48, August 17, 2011 (UTC) Policy Please refer to the image use policy again. You are only allowed to upload a max. of three non-project related images per week. So far, you've uploaded , , , and , a total of four. Also, there is no need for any of your images, so they will be deleted. Lastly, you can only have one image on your userpage, and is not owned by you. It is owned by User:Mistystar139 so you will have to get rid of it. Please follow the policies. Thanks, 18:26, August 17, 2011 (UTC) Reserving Chararts This is a message sent ot each PCA member I just had to clean up after. Please, from now on remember to add a date to the reservation table whenever you reserve a charart. I added it for you this time, but next time I will have to remove the reservation and decline the image should it already be posted, allowing the reservation to go to whoever wants it. Thank you. 18:41, December 8, 2011 (UTC) Your Charart/Signature Requests Hey Bluestar. Sorry it has taken me so long to get to this, but I finished your charart request (I uploaded it onto the image on your page) and I'm working on your signature request. However, unless you wish to be called "Leafstar" permanently, then you'll have to fit your username into your signature somewhere. (Please refer to the signature policy if you have any questions). Hope you like your charart request, and I'll finish your siggie in a bit. 00:39 Sat Dec 31 Also, here's a link to your sig page so you can see what I've done and tell me what you want different :3 00:47 Sat Dec 31 I'm glad you like them. Is there anything you want me to change? And are you going to go by Leafstar now? 23:26 Sun Jan 1 Okay, well then put this - - into the siggie box on your and check the little box that says "custom signature". Then you're set. So you're happy with both the signature and the siggie? You don't want me to change anything? 00:47 Tue Jan 3 Signature Hello Bluestar, unfortunatly you have to change your signature. The signature policy states that: "A signature must have only 5 words of text or less, not counting one's username." Currently, you have six. Please take out one word in your signature. If you have any questions feel free to contact me on my talk page! Thanks, 17:55 Mon Jan 30 I Fixed your siggie. (I saw your message on Wildheart's talk) 18:12 Mon Jan 30 Signature Policy Violation Bluestar, you are in violation of this wiki's signature policy as the name displayed in your signature does not in any way resemble your username. Please change this. The rule is in place to avoid confusion. Thank you. 18:51, March 12, 2012 (UTC) You also need to remove all fanfiction/roleplay from your userpage. In other words, you need to remove those lists of cats from made-up Clans, as you are in violation of the NOT policy by having them there. 18:56, March 12, 2012 (UTC) Bluestar, if you do not heed my warning, I will be forced to change your signature for you. Likewise, your signature needs to be bereft of any links to an outside website, even another wiki. 02:57, March 26, 2012 (UTC) Just to put a timer on this: you have 24 hours before I change your signature in your place. 02:58, March 26, 2012 (UTC) Making A Report Hello Bluestar11796, I would like to report a very unappealing Wiki site known as "GigglerCats Wiki". You can find this website at the address here. I know it is just for people to "have fun", but I don't appreciate how the website makes fun of the whole Warriors ''series. For example, they say that Bluestar is obsessed with vodka, Firestar is a dumb robot, Oakheart is a hippie, and that Nightcloud wants to mate with her son, Breezepelt. Lots of swearing and cursing is used on the site also. In the cat's "bio", they make up a storyline or use the real one but make it much inappropiate for younger readers. The fake stuff can be like Hollyleaf "doing it" with several other toms or even other male creatures, and having over three million kits. (Which, of course, never happened!) The false information is unnessecary. I understand if you cannot do anything about it, and I know I can just ignore it, but it can greatly hurt the feelings of many users and is hard to just let go of. So, just to mention it, I'd love to see them get beaten down. 21:24, April 23, 2012 (UTC) Please tell me your opinion! This will be posted in every major member's talk page that I know of! Oh happy birthday :3 ♪♫Feather ♪♫øṉε ώøɾlḋ, ṃαṉÿ αṉṡώεɾṡ 18:57, November 7, 2012 (UTC) PCA After your last approved image you are now a warrior of PCA and can now tweak and redo chararts. Keep up the good work! 07:00, March 4, 2013 (UTC) I am so sorry that I am not a wiki person logged in,but I really wanna know how you make the cat for your home page,the one that looks like Tigress.PLEASE HELP ME? Email Can I have your email to shoot you the file? Re: Mudclaw Hi, Bluestar! I am actually not the original artist of Mudclaw's warrior image. The last person to tweak it was Thai I believe and the last original artist was Icy. =) 00:41, April 20, 2013 (UTC) Hey Could I possible clean up your chararts section so that it doesn't look so cluttered? If not possible, that is perfectly fine with me c: [[User:Bbun|'Bb']][[User talk:Bbun|'un']][[User:Fernflight|'legs']] 22:16, May 6, 2013 (UTC) Okay, I fixed it for you c:. Remember, the next time you add an image to your page, ''don't put it in as a thumb. Instead, put it in as (( File:Cat.rank.png), without the space before "File". I'm pretty sure you know what each one stands for (Cat for character name, rank for charart rank), but this is just to make putting chararts on your page easier. Hope that helped you a bit! c: [[User:Bbun|'Bb']][[User talk:Bbun|'un']][[User:Fernflight|'legs']] 22:25, May 6, 2013 (UTC) Heya Hey Blue! I see you got Larksplash's apprentice already up. Since you posted first, I'll let you have a say on the pattern, but any chances of taking a look at the one I made last night? I didn't get time to post it this morning like I had hoped. If you could pop in chat or email me at iluigi929@gmail.com , it would be appreciated. Thanks! x3 23:44, July 2, 2013 (UTC) RE: Texture Great! I'll be waiting here (join me link) and then we can begin! 19:51, 09/6/2014 Bluestar's Alt. Hey! Since you did one of Bluestar's alt. images, can you send me the .xcf file for it? I'm doing her alt. Kit. c: 21:09 Fri May 8 mintiimonster.blogclan@gmail.com c: 21:31 Fri May 8 Another Bluestar BluestarleaderofThunderClan (talk) 22:31, September 8, 2015 (UTC)BluestarleaderofThunderClan hi Hi Bluestar you can call me Spirit if you want. I saw the that you love animals, and I do too, although I want to be a zoologist (they study animals) friends? (Plz reply on my talk page) bye! -- 13:55, November 16, 2015 (UTC) Hi bluestar, may i ask a favor? how do u post a warrior drawing without the background? i dont know how as u can see i post my first warrior drawing on my profile (Sparkmist) thank u! Signature Hi, Bluestar! Just a friendly reminder that posting a link to another wiki on here is strictly forbidden, as well as using it in your signature. Please change it. Thanks! 01:24, 10/07/2016 As per the signature policy, I'm going to have to ask you to change your signature. It says the following about external links: :Signatures may not contain external links. EXCEPTION: Outside links to a users' Primary profile on another Wikia are acceptable to increase contact ability. As a fanfiction is not part of your profile elsewhere (such as a Community Central userpage), I'm going to have to ask that you remove that. Charart Hey I've just noticed you're not listed as part of project:charart. I'll add you in, what rank are you?Stealthf��re ❤Warriors Forever!❤ 01:04, December 1, 2016 (UTC) Done. Not sure why you weren't on there, but you're in.Stealthf��re ❤Warriors Forever!❤ 02:05, December 1, 2016 (UTC) Re: Carpkit rockinstarfarm@yahoo.com Hello! I love the charats(I think that's the word..IDK I don't chat often here) I see on your page!SukioFanAlt (talk) 14:13, February 4, 2017 (UTC) Facebook Page What is wrong with the post? Why do you want it gone? If it's only about the post not being in a "box" with the heading "Fan", then sorry, because I don't know how to do that. I tried, but my attempts didn't work.Mistystar31 (talk) 20:24, April 4, 2017 (UTC) Character Art Hey Bluestar, my name is Frostrunner, you can call me Frost or by my username Cold Abyss. Um, I was wondering if you were willing to make me a character art of my own cat kind of like the one you have for your cat Moss, I would sincerely appreciate it. _______ Thank You and Oops... sorry. Oh wow, thank you so much! I would like to have a warrior one, and if it is ok can I also get a medicine cat as well? I sincerely appreciate this, and I apologize for not having the signature. Cold Abyss (talk) 20:39, May 2, 2017 (UTC)Cold Abyss I need to apologize again... I should of been more clearand better descreptive, im sorry I know you worked hard on the character art, I am sorry, um... by fur, I mean like... Cloudtails spritr, like his front fur, kind of like that. again, I am so sorry... Cold Abyss (talk) 03:44, May 3, 2017 (UTC)Cold Abyss Fur... For my char art, I like the color and the scar and the eyes the way they are... but I just do not want any of the fur all over his body except on his chest... That is what I meant to mean, I need to edit the description... Cold Abyss (talk) 03:53, May 3, 2017 (UTC)Cold Abyss OMSC YES Yes,, thatis exactly like I want it, all I want to ask if I can get that cheek scar back? im sorry to keep bugging you, I deeply appreciate th7s! Cold Abyss (talk) 11:51, May 3, 2017 (UTC)Cold Abyss A Massive Thank You's! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! I love it, I love it, I love it! Thank you so much for this Bluestar, I sincerely appreciate this with alll of my heart, I will never forget this!:) request? I like your art, do you do charart requests?? If not sorry for bothering you Rainbowmistake (talk) 00:00, May 13, 2017 (UTC)chat Thank you for this, leader image, long. Chocate brown tom with white stripes and teal eyes. Has a long scar from his forehead over one eye and down to his throat. Again, thanks! Rainbowmistake (talk) 12:55, May 13, 2017 (UTC)chat heres a ref 1 from riverspirit456 Rainbowmistake (talk) 14:48, May 15, 2017 (UTC)Chat I love him thanks! Rainbowmistake (talk) 22:43, May 15, 2017 (UTC)chat Duskpaw Could you shoot me the file for his apprentice image at spookycat27art@gmail.com? Just so I can get the pale parts right. :P Thanks Re: It has been sent as a .xcf file. Let me know if you haven't received it. 09:13, June 18, 2017 (UTC) sol Hi, I was wondering if you would be okay with me tweaking his loner image? You're the only active OA :P Just popping in to ask if you're planning on working on Sol's warrior. 18:02, June 21, 2017 (UTC) Thanks! 18:26, June 21, 2017 (UTC) Grettings. I was wondering why you erased my edits. Who gave you the right to do that? That was my fist edit, and I was proud of it. Are you a rollback or admin or something? SpringWing. I did? Oh, I'm so sorry! I didn't think I did. Maybe I did it on accident. I'm really sorry about that. And I'm sorry if my other message seemed rude. When I wrote it I didn't try to make it mean, but then I reread it, and I thought that it sounded a lift!e mean. I hope you can forgive me. SpringWing (talk) 23:08, June 30, 2017 (UTC) request? I like your art, will you fo a request for me? https://daisyvayle.deviantart.com/art/YCH-Winter-Tart-691175784 use that image. Sorry if this bothers you Breezeflame (talk) 16:23, July 9, 2017 (UTC)breeze Please, help me! I'm begging you, help me! I don't know any admins but someone keeps editing my talkpage and restoring edits that I don't want there. If anyone else sees this HELP ME PLEASE YOU'RE ME ONLY HOPE! Raven the NightWing-SkyWing (talk) 18:35, September 8, 2017 (UTC) DoveWing has green eyes,it saids it in Tigerhearts shadow Swaggamer3333 (talk) 04:28, November 6, 2017 (UTC)Swaggamer3333Swaggamer3333 (talk) 04:28, November 6, 2017 (UTC) Twigbranch's apprentice I see you did the file for her apprentice. Drop a link on my talk page, please?